


The Clumsy heart

by Sexy the TARDIS (MrsCastielNovak93)



Category: Doctor Who, Matt smith actor
Genre: F/M, Love, doctor who - Freeform, modern fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/Sexy%20the%20TARDIS
Summary: A shooting star. A wish made simultaneously. A gift of fate. A drawing. Obsession that threatens to break a relationship apart. Dreams coming true. Love story unfolding. Two clumsy people stumbling through life finding a graceful rhythm. Be careful what you wish for you just might get it and so much more.





	1. Wish upon a star...

One clear starry night, I gazed up at the stars thinking of my favorite doctor and the actor who plays him. When a shooting star streaked across the sky. I closed my eyes and wished with my heart. My wish was to meet Matt Smith and play the doctor. Hoping he would fall madly in love with me of his own accord. No gimmicks, no tricks or games. The real deal.

****************************************

At that same moment, Matt Smith woke up from a dream about this girl he'd never met or seen. He wasn't sure she was real. He went out to his balcony and looked out across London skyline when he saw it. A shooting star. He closed his eyes and made a wish to make the woman from his dreams real.

Lily rolled over and gazed at Matt. Only sheets covered her obviously beautiful naked body. "Come back to bed, sweetie." She purred. He complied.

****************************************

A week following the shooting star, things began to fall into place. I had this impulse to buy a lottery ticket. So I did. I won the following day. I got all my papers ready, such as passport, airline tickets, possible visas and booked a hotel in London for a week or two until I found the perfect place. I only packed essentials and basics for I could afford to get anything I need once there. 

Before I knew it I was on the plane on a nonstop 10 to 15 hour flight. Then stepping into the London terminal. I finally touched British soil. I got my bags and went to my hotel to settle in.

****************************************

Meanwhile, Matt had one of his friends sketch the woman he dreamt of the night before. The square of her jaw, the delicate curve her lips in a sexy teasing smile, with hazel green eyes filled with mystery and curiosity, tiny mouse like ears all caressed by long chocolate brown hair in waves of delicate curls.

He had her sketched wearing only his guns 'n' roses T-shirt and Lacey black sexy panties. She lay back against his pillows looking at him, her legs with their lovely curves stretched out toward him. Her nipples slightly poking through the shirt.

When the sketch was done, he named it his impossible girl. He had it framed and it sat on his night stand by his bed. So he could look at it when he fell asleep. He couldn't get her out of his head. It got so bad that one night when Lily was over and making love to him. She stopped midway and pushed him off.

"I can't do this with her picture there. Its like you're not here with me but imagining I was her. " Lily exclaimed frustrated. "Me or miss dream girl. Choose."

"Okay. Okay." He put the picture away and continued what they started. When Lily was asleep he took out the picture and looked at his impossible girl. "Please be real" he prayed with all his heart. 

He was falling in love with a girl he wasn't sure even existed. Not knowing that at that moment she landed in London and headed for her hotel.


	2. Trips, Stumbles, Near Misses, and Total Fails

I hit the London street to scope out the area. Get to know the culture and "the scene" to be at. The pubs and clubs. The local hangouts and such as well as the shops to update my wardrobe. Everything came alive. I stopped at this cafe for lunch, a couple of purchases in hand. I saw David Tennant sitting at one of the tables, his wife by his side looking oh so like a couple from a fairytale.

"David Tennant?!" I came up to him. "Sorry, hope I'm not intruding but, I am new in London and I was catching the sights when I saw you and I was like its the doctor. Big fan. Also wanted some advice. How does one obtain an agent for acting gigs? I am Anna, by the way."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Your looking to go into acting? Join us for lunch so we can discuss this." He said his brown eyes smoldering and his grin widening in a sexy smile that makes women weak in the knees.

"Okay. Nice to meet you, Georgia. Your so beautiful." I said and we began what would lead to my road to success.

****************************************  
Lily was walking down the street with some friends when she spots a familiar face. The girl from Matt's drawing was having lunch with David and his wife. The impossible girl was real?!

"Lily you okay?" A friend asked.

"You see that girl over there with Tennant?" She pointed.

"Yeah, so?"

"That's the woman my boyfriend has a sketch of that he is obsessed with. And I can't believe she's real?! The atrocity." Lily huffed. "Let's go and don't tell Matt."

"Affirmative." They went on their way.

****************************************  
David called his agent and convinced him to take me on as a client. His agent sent me up for the audition for Doctor Who to play the Doctor. Everything was smooth sailing. Thus far.

That night I went to a local club to celebrate. I was at the bar sipping a rum and coke looking at the crowd. Towards the back there seemed to be a party of some kind going on. Then I saw him. Matt Smith the love of my life and favorite doctor. My version of the doctor is inspired by his.

Then I realized the party was his. His birthday was today. He hadn't seen me but I watched as he chatted and laughed. I even saw him do the drunk giraffe dance he did as the doctor. From the corner of my eye I saw his girlfriend coming my way.

"You need to get out now before he sees you." She said to me half shoving me to the door drawing some attention. Matt still hadn't noticed.

"What's your problem lily?" I said once we got outside. "This public property."

"Why do have to be real. My boyfriend is obsessed with you. He has this drawing and can't stop going on and on about the dream he had. We haven't made love in weeks because he can't get it up without your picture and I am not having sex with him while he fantasizes about you instead."

"Wow, really. I never even met him and I am already causing drama. I'm sorry about what's going on between you two. Really. I'll just go before he sees okay." She went inside realizing I would compromise. I gazed at him through the window at a safe distance.  
So beautiful was he. Tear fell down my face and I quickly wiped it away. I headed back to the hotel. My heart breaking with every step.


End file.
